


and in my dreams we stayed together

by DragonhoardsFriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonhoardsFriends/pseuds/DragonhoardsFriends
Summary: George misses Dream in the waking hours of the day. He tries to sleep away those thoughts but it gets to be too much and Sapnap has to help his friend try and feel whole again.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	and in my dreams we stayed together

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the ccs say they're no longer comfy with shipping and/or fanfics this will be taken down, no hesitation bap bap
> 
> Thank you for your existence! I hope you enjoy this story!! :D

George lets out a breath as he buries a hand in the sand next to him. As he picks a handful of sand up, some of it falls onto the towel he sits on. A lime green umbrella (it’s Dream’s) shades him from the harsher sunbeams. George hears his name called.

He shuts the book in his other hand, “Hm? And what do you want mister?”

Dream, in his stupid little lime green swim shorts, stands over George. Mask gone, probably thrown to the side somewhere, “Come play in the water with us?” A smile brighter than the sun stretches across his face.

George rolls his eyes, “Oh? And what’s in it for me?”

Dream kneels and holds out a hand for the brunette, “My love and proving to Sapnap we’re a better team than him and his fiancés?”

George lets the smile he’s been fighting spread across his face. Regardless he sighs, “Your love? Don’t I already have that?”

Dream laughs as George takes his hands, “Course you do, my king.”

George sighs and rolls his eyes as he allows Dream to pull him up, “Whatever, it’s gross anyway.”

Dream laughs loud and proud, he loses air midway through and starts wheezing. George smiles.

“Idiot,” George mutters as he presses a kiss onto Dream’s cheek.

Through his laughter Dream mutters back an “I love you too” and it’s soft. It’s a quiet admission, just for the two of them. One both of them already know, but it’s just for them. It’s what they hold onto. It’s what George holds onto.

George knows Dream loves him.

Or at least he thought Dream loved him.

  
  
  


George wakes up to the sun in his eyes. He groans and pulls his blanket over his head. He presses his face into his body pillow and snuggles as close to it as he can. It isn’t the same, but it just has to do. He has to make do. He has to make do without Dream and Sapnap.

It’s fine.

He closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. He lays there for what feels like hours, but by the time he opens his eyes again, the sun still hasn’t moved.

His stomach growls and with a groan, he pushes himself out of bed.

He’s silent as he walks to the kitchen. He opens a chest and pulls out an apple. He eats it quickly. 

George glares at the sun peeking out from behind the front door’s window. He sighs.

When was the last time he left his house? 

George glances at his bedroom door. He might as well get dressed and go out. He’s probably not going back to sleep anytime soon. 

  
  
  


“Gogy!!” George jumps when he hears Quackity call him.

George forces a smile on his face. Quackity talks and talks, and drags George down to Kinoko Kingdom’s library. George sees Karl and Sapnap in the middle of it. They’re holding hands.

George swallows down thick spit, he didn’t want to have to deal with them all being all over each other. Not right now.

“George!!” Sapnap cheers, rushing over to hug George.

Georges forces out a bitter laugh. He hugs back, “Hey, Sapnap.”

Sapnap steps back, his fiancés laugh in the background, “George.”

Sapnap grabs ahold of George’s hand and calls back to his fiancés that he and George will be leaving for a bit.

The two walk further away from the library, “Georgie?”

“I miss him,” The words fall out, an admission he didn’t ever want to say aloud, “I miss Dream.”

“I know-“

George’s head snaps over to stare at Sapnap, “You don’t know! You don’t know, Sapnap! It was different for you! It  _ is _ different for you!”

Sapnap squeezes George’s hand, “I know, I know Georgie.”

George sniffles, “I don’t want to visit him. But I miss him so much.”

“I know.”

“Sapnap,  _ please _ , tell me what I should do. How I should feel.”

Sapnap reaches up with his free hand to brush his thumb under George’s eye, “I can’t, you know I can’t. This is all you, George. I’ll be here no matter what you decide though. You know that.”

George swallows back a sob, “I miss him Sapnap, I miss him so much.”

“I know, I miss him too,” Sapnap softly says with all the fragility one would handle glass with. He uses the same fragility to pull George close in a hug. 

George lets out a loud sob, a full-bodied sob. It shakes both of them as George sobs. Louder and louder. Until there are no tears left and George is struggling to breathe. Sapnap rubs his hand in circles on George’s back while shushing him.

“I miss my Dream, Sapnap,” George says finally, “I don’t want to forget him.”

“Me neither,” Sapnap shushes George with comforting words, “So, you and me until the end. The dream team amiright?”

George chuckles, weak and broken, “yeah, dream team.”

The two stand there for a minute longer. Just breathing together until George lets out a heavy breath.

“I, I think, I think I want to visit Dream tomorrow.”

“Are you sure, Georgie?” Sapnap says softly, pulling back from the hug to look George in the eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, but,” he pauses to take a breath, “can you be there as emotional support?”

Sapnap presses a kiss to George’s forehead, “Course I can, anything for you dude.”

George smiles, it’s shaky, but Sapnap thinks it’s the first time he’s seen George really smile since Dream was locked up, “Thank you so much.”

Sapnap smiles back, “Anything for you man, I love you.”

  
  
  


George watches the lava fall. Sapnap on his right, holding his hand. This is Sapnap’s second visit, but his hands shake. Or is it George who’s shaking?

It doesn’t matter as the lava finally clears. All George can think about is how there’s Dream. Sitting back in his cell. It isn’t  _ his _ Dream, his Dream died a long time ago. 

Maybe, maybe George can finally get his closure and see that. 

The bridge starts moving towards Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @/mossisdragon on twitter!


End file.
